


Sweet General Wyldstyle

by NorskyPuppy



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: F/F, HE IS NOT REX, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: She pushed me against the wall, pecked my cheek, and pushed me to the ground, leaving in her spaceship.





	1. Warrior

General Mayhem smirked down at me, giggling. I scooted backwards, scared. She walked slowly towards me until I bumped into the wall. “Your girlfriend is soooo cute, mind if I... steal her?” The exit of the Dryar was right there, but I couldn’t reach it, and she was my only hope at saving me from here. She pushed me against the wall, pecked my cheek, and pushed me to the ground, leaving in her spaceship.


	2. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, Mommy, I asked because Vitruvius-“ “Vitruvius is dead.”, I sternly say.

**9** **Years** **Later**

“I do love your mum.”, I said, glancing up at Mayhem. “We’re married, silly! Why’d you ask?” She shrugged, not looking at us. I gave my wife the look, and she nodded. She was obviously lying. “Fine, Mommy, I asked because Vitruvius-“ “Vitruvius is _dead_.”, I sternly say. “All his “ **visions** ” are fake.” She looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn’t. I sigh. “Let me tell you one of his fake prophecies: _The son of an orange crew, fighting the daughter of pink and blue, if he wins, he will find, a spouse and peace of mind._ Now, doesn’t that sound like baloney?”

Unknown to them, a certain astronaut heard this prophecy, and linked it with a man he hasn’t seen in ten years: Emmet.


	3. Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a flying bunk bed?

I need to escape the Systar System before anyone notices I’m gone. They’re expecting me to escape using a spaceship, but nothing else can get me through space like a spaceship can. A flying submarine would be too obvious, a double decker couch would be too “Emmet”, what about a flying bunk bed?

 

I flew through the air, steering the bunk beds, getting closer and closer to my old home. I finally land in Apocalypseburg, and notice it’s completely different. The houses are improved, and not everyone is living in bunkers. The most different, however, is the giant mall in the middle of the city. It looked like a mall, at least, but a closer look showed it _was_ the city. Apartments, houses, businesses, and food courts were everywhere. It seems like the outside houses were abandoned. I walked around the city, looking for the distinct house Emmet owned, but when I finally found it, it was completely different. The door was spray painted black, graffiti on the walls, and chalk all over the driveway. I stopped, confused, but then I remember the prophecy, and how he probably had a child. I hesitantly approached the door, and knocked, using the secret knock. It creaked open after a few seconds...


End file.
